


Lies

by Ereri_Is_Life



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Ending, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Crack, Cute Peter Parker, Depressed Loki (Marvel), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), Heavy Angst, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Infinity War never happened, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Minor Original Character(s), Misunderstood Loki, Musician Loki, Not Beta Read, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Original characters being a dick, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor (2011), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Thor (Marvel) Being an Idiot, high EQ Peter, this shit is so deep, we need more people like Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Is_Life/pseuds/Ereri_Is_Life
Summary: (Post –Thor (2011) and Avengers (2012)):“Lies are just truth but twisted. If you don't understand them, they're just humorous well-written stories and lies.”“Therefore, I’m burdened with glorious purpose—to tell the truth in the title of the god of mischief.”A tragedy in which Loki finally told the truth to Peter but a certain someone never gets its meaning.*ON HIATUS*, may rewrite it (the plot's a mess)





	1. Chapter 1

1)

       _“Villains are just like people, they scream just as loud, only difference is no one hears them.”_ – Thomas W. Hiddleston.

 

~

       “It’s already the 3rdday here huh… how foolish is this…” back at the dark alleyway stood a long black-haired man, wearing a well-tailored green-black suit. His dull eyes showing no emotions, staring at a fragment of the remains of Bifrost held on his hand. It’s been calm and quiet, until he heard water dripping from the sky.

 

       It rained. Heavily.

 

       The street was colorful, people having umbrellas, either with a partner, or talking to someone on the phone. It seemed ordinary to common people, however it’s a no to Loki.

 

        He’s alone. For all these centuries, millennia, recent years, no one had given him a single positive comment nor a concerned glance or face about him. In Midgardian way of speaking: _no one gives a shit._

 

         “Oh norms, stop your meaningless mourning Thor Odinson, you’re bringing the whole New York city inconvenience. You needn’t mourn for one who’s a nameless monster, for I am already disowned by the AllFather.” Loki murmured to himself. He had nowhere to stay, nowhere to go, nothing to do except waiting to die.

 

          “3rdday, 72 hours, 4320 minutes, 259200 seconds… Perhaps I shall speed up the journey to Hel.” Loki chuckled, and stabbed himself with his dagger summoned by magic. Blood flew out like a fountain, as well as his insanity. _A curse._ You may think. Maybe it’s for everything that he did in the past, you may think. No matter what you’re thinking, you’re all wrong.

 

           “A nameless monster’s raging fire of passion, searching for the true freedom… has finally ended with a sharp silver blade pierced through the icy, cold heart of a beast. How interesting…” he whispered, his body sliding down, leaning the wall, falling unconscious.

 

_Oh how humiliating this is. From Royalty to a homeless criminal; from having everything to nothingness. Perhaps this is what I should have been since the start…_

 

           “Damn this rain, this is my new suit for god’s sake…” a red figure sored in the raining sky with a concerned look. _I’m sure that I’ve studied my geography well. It’s nearly impossible to have a huge thunderstorm in this weather!_  The red figure, Peter Parker landed in an alleyway. _There’s something strange… did I just sense… blood?_ Following his spider-senses, he sneaked near the blood source. His legs shaking, putting his hands on the wall unconsciously. In these past few years, he hadn’t been scared of blood, till that moment. His instincts telling him: _Something is terribly wrong here and it’s nothing good._

 

            “… sir?” Peter asked, no response. The black body was tilted to the opposite side of Peter, cautiously, he flipped the body over, just to see overwhelming blood flowing out of the torso. _Realization hit Peter really hard._ “Mr.… Loki?” Peter trembled. Seeing a mighty evil god who had attempted to rule the world committing suicide wasn’t something ordinary. Peter touched the dagger which was on Loki’s body, but it vanished into sparkles, or _particles_ in a more precise way.

 

            Peter than took a deep breath, gripped his fists, and took Loki into his arms, swinging back to his room. Just a few months ago when Peter graduated from high school in a very early age (16), he accepted the official invitation of working in Stark Industries as an assistant of Tony Stark. As a gratitude, Tony has given Peter a mansion in the city center. It sounded weird but Peter accepted the offer anyways. Of course, Tony has given him certain medicine, or chemicals, to heal some serious wounds.

 

 _And I still have one last more._ Peter thought. He could still feel Loki’s weak breath and his heartbeat. “Just a few miles man, don’t die on me man!” Peter said. Seeing his bedroom window, he used his spiderweb to open the window, hugging Loki tight, crashing into his room. He then quickly took the chemicals in the cupboard and poured all onto Loki’s wound. _Wait, this thing is concentrated acid! Oh shit I didn’t dissolve it! … Acid? ACID?! IT CORRODES SKIN AND FLESH!_ Peter panicked for like 5 seconds and not waiting for long, Loki’s wound started to heal in a shockingly fast speed.

 

            “Well I guess that’s a concentrated _anti_ -acid… guess I’ll call this a day?” Peter then moved Loki to his bed (with pillows and blankets of course) and took a fine rest.

 

 

2)

            _“I’m the monster parents tell their children about at night.”_ —Loki

 

~

            “One has said “A man’s determination will change one’s fate.” Is it true? I’m afraid not.” Loki said to himself in his ‘dream’. It’s an unknown dimension formed by his magic with his scepter aka space stone. You can say it’s a vast dimension which includes nothing. Loki started staying in this dimension since he’s around 7 years old in Midgard age. He always loses track of time in real life.

 

            And for this time, he’s stayed for another 72 hours.

 

            Finally realizing the time spent, he opened his eyes.

 

            “… bedroom?” he asked himself. _I’m not dead?_ He sighed. Getting up, he looked around the room. It’s quite luxurious compared to the normal peasants in New York. The bed was similar to the one he slept in Asgard, a few decorations, a huge TV with several video games and a mini-bookshelf. _Probably a teenager’s bedroom._

 

            He went outside the room, and saw a young man trying to take something from the cupboard. _How can one teenager have a house this technological and multifunctional?_ Loki looked at the teen with a stern look. _He’s like the cute little rabbit I once considered my companion. Just look at him, how naïve he is! You can just simply feel it. Maybe I shall give him a hand._ He sneaked to the back of Peter and used his magic and took the bottle of salt the teen wanted. Peter turned around and gasped in awe.

 

            “I assume this is what you need?” Loki asked him, his eyes staring at Peter’s wide ones. _Well, I think an explanation is needed afterwards._

            “That. Is. So. COOL!”the teen exclaimed, holding Loki’s hands. “Does magic really flows from your hands? Jesus… I’ve never thought magic exists! You see, Mr. Stark once told me that everything you see which’s totally not reasonable is because of technology. So is magic technology? I mean it’s unreasonable right—Oh shit the breakfast!” Smelling something’s burnt, Peter dashed back to the pot and switched off the fire. “Sorry Mr. Loki, I planned to make something for you but it seems like… it’s inedible.” Peter chuckled.

 

            “You needn’t worry, for I shall have my own plans to settle this matter myself. However, there’s a certain thing that I would like to ask you. Why are you calling me ‘Mr.’ Loki?” Loki asked. “As you may not know, mortal, I don’t deserve—neither having the right to be called ‘Mister’. I’ve done something very unforgiving, whether when I was controlled or not. Please, no need of the formalities, Loki or even bastard is fine.”

 

            “Well well well, we can’t just say things like that. Everything makes sense now. So you stabbed yourself, attempting to commit suicide but failed because of me finding you. Man we seriously need to talk about these issues. Peter Parker, nice to meet you.” Peter than dragged Loki to his living room’s couch. _This shit’s gonna get very deep._

 

            Their night starts now.

 

\--

            “Yours truly, I’ve never met a mortal which hasn’t had the urge to fight me. Now tell me, Mr. Parker, why do have the intent to save me?” Loki asked, using his magic to make some warm tea and Asgardian cookies. _Better_. He thought.

 

            “Firstly, saving someone from danger is my, or should I say Spider-man’s responsibility.  Also, whether you’re criminal or not, if you’re trying to kill yourself, then that’s abnormal. Not to mention a man once wanted to conquer the world committing suicide… no one will believe that. However, I’ve witnessed that, and it’s my job to take care of you, no matter if you’re bad or not. Besides, I know you’re not truly a bad guy. If you’re one, then you’ll just kill me when I’m having struggles in picking up the salt!” Peter said, smiling.

 

            “Telling everything out at once may not be comfortable to both of us. So why don’t you tell me one thing that makes you want to suicide, and I’ll tell you more about Earth’s culture since you’re a newbie in this foreign country? Oh don’t worry, you can feel free to use every single facility in this house. It’s been years since last time someone came besides work and I’m excited to have a new roommate.” Peter continued.

 

            _Is this really helping you Loki? Are you sure about this? Won’t he trick you like the others did?_ Loki thought. _But I think it’s worth a try… at least there’s a guarantee that there will be shelter and resources._ “Deal.” He said with uncertainty, innocent eyes looking at Peter. Those innocent eyes, shined like a new-born’s, who would have thought that he was once a villain? The uncertainty in his words, is he really the God of Mischief that people talked about? Is he being the man who he really wanted to be?

 

            “So… where shall I begin…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Used plenty puns in the first half (which is basically crack), shit gets more serious in the second half as usual (?

3)

            _“Be careful who you trust, the devil was once an angel.”_ —anonymous

~

            Silence filled the room.

           

            “…Maybe you can try introducing yourself. I’ll go first. Name’s Peter Parker, 16 years old, don’t worry I’m already graduated from high school. Working as an assistant in a quite popular industry. No special titles and stuff, just an ordinary boy. You?” _Simple introduction. The fastest way to know someone._

 

            “… I’m Loki. Just, Loki. If in Midgard age, I’m… well… what a conscious! Same with you. I lived in Asgard before, studied in Royal Academy of Asgard, graduated two years early than others with about… 5 first honors in magic. I’ve never told anyone about this but yes, I’m a Doctor. Once Prince of Asgard, but now… not anymore.” Loki said, with disappointment in his tune. _Not enough. Not enough to satisfy Odin. No one will ever notice what I’ve done. Maybe I’m ordinary like him, probably._

 

“Wow that’s… like studying in Eton and graduated from Cambridge having first honors while knowing 10 kinds of languages… if you don’t mind the reference I’m putting here. Great, enough of stories. Let’s go down and buy things shall we?” Peter said, putting a smile. “You can’t just wear that black suit all day! C’mon! I’ll show you something! —To the streets!”

 

            “Wait Parker I can’t just—hey!” Loki protested, but still followed Peter to… Uniqlo.

 

            Again on the streets, but there’s something different. Loki’s been in New York for a several times, but this time he’s not alone. With a companion, partner, a _friend_. As what Midgardians call them as. He felt a pure smile showing on his face and he was _willing and content_ to show his emotions. _He chuckled, a chuckle filled with joy, satisfaction, happiness._

 

            “Haha, never seen you smile before. Don’t tell me this is the first time you have a scroll with a friend.” The teen said. “Yes, quite new to me. Excluding the fact that I was forced to train and hang out with Thor’s friends, haven’t met one friend nor having a scroll with someone.” Loki replied. “I… I’m so sorry to hear that. But no worries, you have a good companion and a best friend, and that friend is me!” Peter frowned, but then started laughing again with Loki. _So that’s what I’m destroying in the past attacks in Midgard… just what have I done?_ Loki thought, but soon wiped that out when Peter started yelling excitingly that they’ve arrived Uniqlo.

 

            “Aww, Mr. Stark never lets me buy things from Uniqlo or other brands. He says these stuffs are cheap but know what? I don’t care! Let’s go!”

 

            A god and Spiderman in Uniqlo fantasizing clothes as if they saw the light… surely an interesting scene to watch. Peter, still being surprised that there’re plenty of Avengers goods in Uniqlo, and almost fainted because of excitement when he saw a Spiderman T-shirt. Loki, being extremely confused of Midgardian fashion sense, did something quite… stupid—I mean, unexpected. Peter tried to give him a helping hand but got rejected the idea of doing so.

 

            “So Loki, there aren’t any _capes_ in Earth, so stop using red women dresses to pretend that it’s a cape! And why are you wearing a fucking GOMA _swimsuit,_ showing your panties, um I mean, boxers on top of it? It’s ridiculous! Not to mention pink sandals… wait, don’t move, I’ll help you with this. Stay right where you are in the changing room.” Peter then rushed to the men’s corner, returned after 5 minutes with a proper green black t-shirt, grey shorts and some comfy shoes picked out from nowhere.

 

            “There. These should fit you.” Giving the clothes to Loki, he asked. “Why would you care about my appearance? In Asgard, no one teaches you anything about fashion except your own parents. My mother Frigga only taught me magic, and nothing else. At not that I cared so much anyway, just… I didn’t really know back then. If you get laughed at your appearance, you’ll just probably… be scolded or whipped?” Loki explained to Peter. _So that’s why he refused to let me help him—he doesn’t want me to see his scars._

 

            After paying the bill (poor Tony), Peter then returned to his apartment. _What should I say to him? Should I ask furthermore? Will it hurt Loki’s heart?_ He asked himself. “Parker, come.” Loki asked. _Well I guess… it’s inevitable then._ He then turned around to face Loki, instead he saw Loki using his scepter, touching Peter’s heart.

4)

            _“Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side.”_ —Sherlock Holmes

~

            “… Loki? Wait, I’m still thinking normally! What ultimate sorcery is this!?” Peter exclaimed. He never expected Loki won’t harm him since he took his scepter out. “Close your eyes. You may feel a bit painful, but when you can’t endure it, you can either scratch me or just beat me up and I’ll stop the magic.” A gentle, smooth voice came out of Loki. With a sudden blue flash from the scepter, Peter woke up in another dimension. He looked at himself, he’s in a prison cell, wearing torn black shirt, bare foot. The dried blood on his foot still remained and it somehow felt painful.

 

            “This isn’t me, right?” Peter asked.

            “No. You’re in my unconscious mind, but still, you can feel my senses, both emotionally and physically. You’re now experiencing my life in Asgard, 2013.” Loki said, through magic.

 

            Hearing footsteps, Peter started to feel scared. _The tension… is totally different from my normal missions…_ he thought. Instead of avoiding the intruder’s gaze, he’s forced to look straight at its face. _Thor._

 

            “Oh brother! Glad that you didn’t escape prison.” Thor said, with sarcasm. “I was thinking… it would be too bored to go to the forest myself. Can you be my companion?” he asked. Suddenly, there’s a scene which flashed over Peter’s mind. It’s Thor being attacked by the enormous black guinea pig, with Loki being captured by the Titans. There’re also several other scenes flashing. Steve being killed by the Guardians of the Galaxy, Tony falling from the spaceship of Thanos’, with his armor not functioning. Natasha being brainwashed by the Titans and killed the hulk. He even saw himself dissolving to ashes, not feeling so well.

 

            Butterfly effect. Even a decrease in speed of realizing stuff may result in different endings.

 

            _This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening… “You mustn’t!”_

“… maybe next time. I need to take a rest.” Rather than saying “you mustn’t”, this came out. “Peter, listen. The past can’t be changed, nor anything I did. You’re now experiencing a 2.5 dimension of my life, and beware, here it comes!” Loki warned.

 

            “Next time? **Next time?** It shall never happen. You said you want some rest huh? Now I’m giving you one! You better be thankful to be because I’m totally not planning to tell father.” He yelled, turning his Mjolnir to a thorns whip. _Multifunctional… in a terrible way! But look closer, Thor’s face is extremely red and is kinda dizzy. Absolutely drunk… oh shit._

 

            “Okay I’ll give you a reason! A true reason that you shouldn’t be out there right now!” Loki busted out, using magic and formed the illusions. “See this? These are the consequences that you’ll bring if you went out to the forest with me! I’m sure that you won’t want these human companions to die because of you right?” Loki persuaded.

 

            “ _Lies.”_ Thor spat.

            “The god of lies will always know when to lie and when to tell the truth.” Loki said, with certain determination that Peter can feel.

 

            “Do you truly know what’s the true power in Mjolnir?” Loki asked in a serious tone.

            “Dunno, it kicks ass?” Peter asked.

            “Well… half right, half wrong. The Mjolnir not only beats up people physically, but also…” Loki didn’t even finish his sentence and there came Thor’s whip.

 

            First whip. _You’re not worthy._ Second whip. _Your birth right, was to die._ Third whip. _Monsters children that their parents tell at night._ Forth whip. _“No, Loki.”_ Fifth whip. _I just want to be your equal._ Sixth whip. _You don’t deserve the name ‘Odinson’._ Seventh whip. _Come home, brother.”_

 

            _Is this home to you? **Is this home to you?** Loki! You still consider your miserable life… a normal life? It’s painful… why don’t you tell anyone about that? You’re lonely right? You hated this loneliness right?_

 

            Desperate and hopeless screams filled Loki’s unconscious mind. Ignoring the physical pain, Peter yelled, with all his might. It might seem to be loud in the point of view of Peter and Loki, it’s soundless in the outside. Like a hibernating bear, it’s impossible to wake the creatures up in winter. _The lone reason of voice. Sentiment._

 

            Without hesitating, Loki broke the illusion and returned both of them back to reality.

            “Loki… I’m so… sorry…” Peter cried, weeping like a child, hugging Loki tightly. “I’m scared… I’m so scared…” Peter murmured. Embracing the crying child, he uttered a phrase.

 

            “Thank you, Parker. But I’m so, so sorry.”

 

            Within seconds, Peter’s sobbing turned to quiet snoring, resting peacefully in Loki’s arms. Loki patted his head and brought him back to his bedroom. “You’re too immature and young for this my friend. You wasn’t ready for this. Rest assured and may the gods bless you.”

 

            “Looking forward to future events… Peter.” He said, while receiving a miraculously small chuckle from the teen.


	3. Chapter 3

5)

            _“I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness.”_ —Loki

 

~

            “… ? What happened—” Peter woke. _It’s the ‘best’ nap ever._ He thought. Rubbing his eyes, he felt someone sitting near him. “… Loki?” he asked. The god closed his eyes, well, _probably sleeping._ Peter shrugged and took a glance at the clock (a multi-functional one, combined functions with calendar schedules and showing time) “11thJune, 2019… Tuesday… 10: 00a.m… shit I overslept!” Peter shirked. “Loki! Loki! Wake up! I totally forget to wake up! Oh Jesus, Mr. Stark is gonna kill me!” he yanked Loki, shake him…

 

            “ENOUGH!” Loki yelled. “First of all, I’m just taking a rest for 30 minutes and second! I’m fully awake and can hear what you said. Late for work, nothing special. He’ll just give you back the undone work of yours by mail and tell you to finish it within a certain date. Nothing special.” He continued.

 

            “Well since it’s late now I’m… lazy to go. It’s hard to explain but… err… _I had a bad dream._ It was so real that I even _felt_ it. It’s like being beaten, but you can just only feel the pain, no scars. My heart ache afterwards and I… I… I’m sorry, I find myself in lost for words.” Peter said, avoiding Loki’s cold gaze towards him. _What exactly happened?_

 

            “Peter, you’re lying, aren’t you?”

            “Excuse me?”

            “Now don’t get me wrong. What I mean by lies, is when one somehow twisted the truth, excluding the important details. I believe the reason that you ‘find yourself in lost for words’ is because of this, aren’t you?” summoning the scepter, he pointed it at Peter again. Feeling an aching pain in the heart from Peter, Loki stopped.

 

            “Jesus Christ that really hurt! Don’t tell me that’s… what you’ve been experiencing in the past few years… I…” Peter panicked but was calmed down with a _hug_ from the mighty god of mischief.

 

            _Don’t worry, I won’t do that to you ever again._

            “Well then let’s just put a pause at this drama stuff first, after dressing yourself properly then we’ll continue. Is that okay for you?” Loki asked, receiving a nod from the teen. Seeing Peter rushing down the stairs, it reminded himself of memories in Asgard.

 

            _Competition. That’s the downfall. Even just the smallest assignment or action will affect your repetition. I excelled in politics, triumphed in economics, mastered languages. Able to survive in a battle with extraordinary strategies. Honors, certificates, trophies, you name it, you got it._

_However, I lost._

_Compared to Thor, I’m just an ant in the battlefield. I’m not sociable and apparently I have absolutely no companions except the dimension which I considered as one. But still, why does every one of them still prefer Thor, that stupid oaf over me?_

_“Just because I’m the monster that the children are told in the night?” I yelled to Odin in the basement. Silence._

_And now look at me. Banished from Asgard, no longer an Odinson; killed my own biological father, no longer a Laufeyson. I’m nameless. I’m just… Loki. So be it, I’ve lost, everything. What else will I lost? What else will I gain?_

_“I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness.” I once told my brother._

_I just… want to be your equal._

“…Loki?”

            “What?”

            “Why are you… _crying_?”

 

6)

            “ _You have 10 apples. You give 6 to a friend, what do you have?_ ”

            “ _A friend._ ” _If he keeps his promises._ —Frigga and Loki

 

~

            “Oh that’s… _nothing_ really. Something’s went in my eye, nothing special.” Loki wiped his eyes and continued “By the way, is there something entertaining in Midgard which I shall spend my time onto? Are there any books for me to read? Or anything that I can experience?” he asked.

 

            “Wait… _that’s it!_ I have a room which’s full of instruments, maybe I can teach you! Now come, I’ll show you that!” Peter said. _If I can somehow persuade Loki or just let him work with me with a fake identity and stuff, then he can break the silence when I tell puns in the office!_

Kids, I mean, _teenagers_ nowadays.

“This is a set of drums, keyboard over there. The blue object here is a guitar and the red one’s a bass. If you wanna sing or record vocals and stuff, there’s a mic. Feel free to get high and there’s a computer there, helps with programming electronic music. Fast learner, aren’t you? Now just go and listen the sample tracks in the computer and you’ll get the slightest idea when I send you the music via links to your phone– wait, you _don’t_ have one! If I needa get a free phone then I must go to work and ask Mr. Stark…” Peter started to ramble stuff, with an utterly confused Loki standing next to the teen.

 

            _Cute. And so Peter left Loki in the room with nothing and went to work. Even better._

“I guess… that leaves me no choice…” Loki took the drum sticks, a smirk on his face.

_It’s told that songs are a way of expressing one’s ideas. And I must say, that’s not a bad way of doing so._

 

~

            “Oh look, now who’s here after a few days of going missing?” Tony looked at the teen, who still hadn’t caught his breath from literally _running_ to Stark’s Industries. “Now kid, give me a valid reason of why you’re staying at your home for such a long time.” _Well, didn’t realize that Mr. Stark’s really good at using GPS and tracking stuff. Great job, Peter._

 

            “Um… it’s something kind of related to the ‘life-and-death’… of a certain go—I mean a certain person. It also affects my secret identity aka. Spider-man and things like that. I… um… somehow sorted this out myself in these few days and he’s now… staying in my house and we’re roommates. Yea?” Peter shot Tony an awkward gaze. _That’s it. Lying is very hard. How can Loki lie to someone as if it’s normal? Oh yeah, he’s the god of mischief and lies after all._

“Well, if that’s what you’re gonna say. By the way after work I’m coming to yours for… further discussions. _Code yellow_. You know what I mean. See you after work and reward: Stark phone.” _Code yellow: minor discussion of avenger missions and threats. How about Loki? I can’t let him listen to this conversation, and Mr. Stark is coming after work! Damn this._ Ending this conversation with a “see you later”, Peter rushed to his own office and dialed a number to Loki. _Hope he knows how the phone works out there. Thank goodness I still have a very old one kept in the house._

 

            “Hello?” Loki asked.

            “Hey Loki, this is Peter. Whatever you do, don’t let Mr. Stark aka. Ironman know you’re at my house. Keep yourself busy in the band room is that okay? Or if you have better plans we’ll just cope with each other afterwards. What are you doing?”

            “I’m… accept your offer and warning about the issue, and I’m composing the 3rdsong, in case you’re worrying.”

 

            _I’ll kneel and beg for that immoral ability for learning stuff._ “Okay, that’s… awesome of you. I’ll listen to the track later and—shit talk later!” Peter turned to see a very pissed-off Tony looking at him.

 

            “Change of plans, we’re going to your house right now. It’s a _code red_ now and I’ll explain. Pack your things and leave. Now.”

 

            _Oh shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a long time, exams and stuff. Have been very busy lately.


	4. Chapter 4

7)

            “I didn’t mean to hurt you but you broke my heart first.”—Loki.

 

~

            “… Mr. Stark, can we switch places?”

            “No. A solid no. Not to say that you’ve been asking that for almost the 7thtime already.”

            “Jesus Christ.”

 

            Neglecting the fact that Stark Industries and Peter’s house wasn’t that far, Peter really wondered whether Tony will know or acknowledge the existence of Loki. But the efficiency and the speed of Loki composing… just strange. Impossible.

 

            “And…we’re here!” Peter pressed the doorbell, alerting Loki. _Man I sure hope that he’s not with his air pods on cuz that’ll be shitty._

 

            “Why are you pressing the doorbell? Don’t tell me your roommate is at the flat now kid.” Tony raised an eyebrow. “No—nothing!” Peter pushed (smashed) the door open and walked upstairs.

 

            “Woah, I thought the sound insulation in the band room is better. Keyboard, huh? That’s good. Should’ve been recruited for one of my—” “Oh Mr. Stark please, just _listen._ And you can _feel_ it, one’s feelings and… sadness, in this case.”

 

            A beautiful, yet tragic piano melody played smoothly at the start. Both people sat down on a couch, their pupils showing no soul. As the melody played, they were brought to an _illusion_ , or should it be, one’s _whole view_ of the story. They gasped in awe and fear, but they took no actions towards it.

 

            _Once upon a time, there was a raven-haired kid living in the royal family of an unknown country. He’s forgotten and left alone. No one had ever acknowledged him nor appreciated him._

Maybe this is fate. _He thought, drowned in the deep sea of neglect and ignorance._ When one slaps your left cheek, turn the other for him. _Said in the bible of Jesus’ words. With a defeated tone, he murmured to himself._ Turning the other for him doesn’t help. No one’s on your pathetic side.

 

            _He frowned and never showed a smile, can’t help himself from feeling sad. But he just shrugged and waved his hand, walking towards the calls of the dark. Illusions filled his mind and heart, he looked for the figure which stood in the dark. The golden hair, the red cape, the silver armor._

A warrior, a brother. His savior.

 

            _“Tell me why… No one ever tells me why… Why everyone hates me and despise me when I didn’t do a thing? The rain dripping, it’s chilling… but now I’m already freezing from their soulless eyes. Can’t I die? How many millennia shall I wait? Never had a better dream nor illusion so positive in my life. No one knew nor cared, nor told me the truth. Tell me… TELL ME!” he reached his hands to the blonde but to only receive a fading illusion slipping to the sun and floating away._

_The child was always bored, consecutive slaps from the others made him sore. But his twisted mind of his was already rotten to the core. Wanting to show the savior his worthiness, but craving hope ended up suffering more. Trillion and trillion years had passed, the teen’s mind was starting to go insane._

_“_ What if this place was made of only me? If just the world and everyone would all go away…”

           

            _War was spread out in the whole country. A small chuckle was slipped out from the teen’s lips. Its laughter was as loud as all mankind’s evil laughter. “I’ll be missed,” a whole messed up lie however he kept insisting, not resisting._ Where will he be going? _He didn’t care much in the rain. These trillion years had made him think clear._

_And so, he faded into the skies, to the sun, and floated away._

            The music rose and calmed together with the rage of the child. Snapping out of reality, they found themselves in separate bedrooms, sleeping. Tony Stark was the first one to realize the situation. On the coffee table, he saw breakfast and a memo sheet.

 

            _You and Peter slept on the couch, so I settled you all and made you breakfast in the morning. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Anthony Stark. – Thomas._

Ignoring the breakfast, he’s been receiving messages from the Avengers—even Thor in Asgard. “What dreams did you make yesterday, Tony?” Steve asked in the chatroom. Everyone—including Peter Parker had the same answer.

 

            _It’s about a tragedy of a raven-haired kid living in the royal family of an unknown country… and Thor had something to do with it._

8)

            “ _Take each other's hands, sound a beat and stand up, wake up and create more possibilities. Those new lights will grow and spread, one for all and one._ ”— _Roselia, in_ _Heroic Advent._

 

 

~

            “So… Thomas, is it? I’m Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. You?” Tony asked. “Let’s me state myself clear. I’m Thomas, just Thomas.Parker’s roommate, composer, about to be a babysitter of Peter Parker and just an ordinary younger brother of a reckless oaf. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Loki smirked. He woke Peter up in midnight and told him about his plan. He tried out the illusion and made himself a black short hair guy with his emerald green eyes and other features of a Midgardian whatsoever. He made Peter cope with his plan instead of hiding in the band room for the rest of his days.

 

            “Interesting…” Tony murmured to himself. _He has quite a silver tongue. Have I seen it before? Probably not._  “I’ve heard your song yesterday, and it’s… amusing. So now I was wondering, are you working alone or not? I have a rock band but they’re lacking a vocalist, or maybe, an all-rounder. You in?” Loki raised an eyebrow, his thoughts roamed in his mischievous mind of his.

 

            _Lies, lies, a bunch of lies. I know you, Stark. Manipulation, I always use this trick to lie and to cause mischief, and even tricking them into business with Asgard. Since the last encounter in this so-called New York city and in the tower of yours, I already knew all your tricks and the way you do so. You think you can just lure me into this? Well guess what? If doing this wants to make me feel shocked or surprised, do it. However, I won’t even flinch at your words, because I. Already. Know._

“If you insist, sir, I would high oblige as long as I earn money.”

            “Deal. You’ll start your work in afternoon at around 2 and leave with Peter.”

“Wait Lok—Loki-Doki here, you’re forming a band with Tony Stark’s musicians? Seriously Thomas, congratulations!” overhearing their conversation, Peter stepped out from the corner of the living room in awe. _Should do the sneaking work much better, you can do better than that._ Loki thought. Tony walked to Peter and ruffled his hair, murmured.

 

            “After T is settled, there’s an avengers meeting in the tower, make sure to come.” He patted Peter’s shoulders and continued “It’s been a nice company, but it’s time to leave. Thanks kids, see you!”

 

            Just after Tony has left, Peter let out a big sigh and thudded on the couch. “It’s… scary to lie to Mr. Stark but it’s… awesome! And I can’t believe you talked to Mr. Stark like _that_ , Loki! It’s so fun hanging out with you, and I still can’t imagine you’d tried to destroy New York before. You’re a good guy, you know?” Peter put on an angelic smile while Loki just looked away, blushed at Peter’s comment. _It isn’t that bad in Midgard… with this kid… at least it’s better than the others… and better than Asgard._

_At least, you gain positive recognition in Midgard._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is inspired by IA's 六兆年と一夜物語, and many songs which Loki composed will be based on these type of songs. Therefore... credits?


End file.
